$\left(2x + 5\right)\left(10x - 1\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= 2x \cdot \left(10x - 1\right) + 5 \cdot \left(10x - 1\right)$ $= \left( 2x \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 2x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + \left( 2x \cdot -1 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + \left( -2x + 50x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + 48x + \left( 5 \cdot -1 \right)$ $= 20x^2 + 48x - 5$